


Black Cat Bodyguard

by PopsicleF17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Depression, F/F, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Swearing, Violence, possible triggers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopsicleF17/pseuds/PopsicleF17
Summary: Hinata was saved from a bunch of delinquents by the new girl, Kagayaku Rockafellar. There's a lot about her that Hinata doesn't know but she seems really cool! Kagayaku than became an important part of the team when Hinata kept on getting into trouble with the wrong people: Advertisement Manager and Karasuno Bodyguard!





	1. Black Cat meets Baby Crow

Hinata was just cycling home from practice like any other day when he heard shouting and pained grunts from up ahead in an alleyway. He should’ve kept going and mind his own business but curiosity got the best of him. As soon as he got off his bike and peeked around into the alleyway a body came flying out, the guy was huge too. Hinata screamed and darted back around the corner in fear. Hinata stared down at the groaning man as the shouts continued in the alleyway.

 _“Oh my god I almost walked into a fight!”_ Hinata screamed in his head covering his mouth in fear.

He was so engrossed in his fights he didn’t notice the body flying towards him until it was too late. He was crushed by a man who felt like he weighed a ton, large unconscious body crushing Hinata to the concrete. Hinata was close to tears now as the scuffle continued in the alleyway. He tried squeezing out from underneath the man but with no such luck, he was going to cry out for help but voices that sounded much closer than before made him shut his mouth with a click.

A harsh hand grabbed him by the collar and ripped out from underneath the heavy body. An older high school boy; judging by the school uniform he was wearing, held him by the collar and pushed a knife against his throat. By now Hinata was a sobbing mess, unable to see anything through his tears at this point.

“You let us walk away and I won’t slice this kids throat open!” The boy threatened pushing the knife harder against Hinata’s throat.

 

“W-wait p-p-please don’t-“

“Shut up!”

Hinata shrunk up in the older boy’s grip, not even bothering to cover up his sobs.

“Are you really that much of an asshole that you’ll threaten a kid?” A girl’s voice spoke, hot with anger.

“Like we have any choice, you’re a monster!” Another boy’s voice spoke up, shaking with fear.

“Oh I’m the monster?” The girl’s voice spoke up again. “I’m not the one who decided to threaten a kid. And decided to pick fights with middle schoolers, I mean c’mon you guys are what third-years? Grow up already.”

The older boy that was holding Hinata was shaking now. He sucked on his teeth and pressed the knife even harder to Hinata’s skin, now drawing a thin line of blood. It all happened so fast. One moment he was being held up with a knife to his throat the next his butt met the concrete as the girl came flying in with a harsh kick to the guy’s face. The guy fell with his nose heavily bleeding as the other guy tried to run. He didn’t make it far as the girl quickly chased him down and threw him over her back in some sort of martial arts grapple that knocked the breath out of the guy’s lungs. She stood up straight and walked back over to Hinata who was scrambling away as fast as he could on his butt.

“Hey hey kid its okay I’m not going to hurt you.” She spoke in a soft voice, putting her hands up in a non-threatening manner.

The girl was probably an inch or two taller than Hinata with dark olive toned skin and gold round eyes framed by thick black eye lashes. Her hair was dyed a bright sky blue with a white thick streak in the bangs, her roots left a coal black. Her hair just barely kissed her shoulders; curling towards her chin at the bottom. Her white bangs were clipped back from her face with a little white bow that had little kitty paws scattered on it. She was wearing the Karasuno girl’s uniform which is strange because Hinata never seen her before in his time at Karasuno and she wore a black leather jacket and white quarter sleeves and a giant furry hood instead of the uniform jacket.

She held her hand out for Hinata to take, small hands covered with white leather gloves. Hinata snuffled and took the offered appendage, squeaking when he was picked up like he weighed nothing. A soft cloth started whipping away his tears and snot, the girl was being kind enough to wipe up his face with a handkerchief. She then took out a bandage from her back pocket and placed it on the thin cut of his throat.

“Sorry about getting you caught up in this I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt….accept for those assholes. But you’re okay now right, you’re not hurt too bad?”

Hinata was still crying silently but now had a tight grip on the girl’s jacket. The girl seemed to notice but didn’t mind at all instead she just kept on wiping away Hinata’s tears while waiting for him to respond.

“Hey what’s your name kid?”

Hinata sniffled loudly. “H-Hinata Shouyou.”

The girl nodded and flashed him a toothy grin, sharp teeth and elongated fangs gleaming in the street lights.”My names Kagayaku Rockafellar, wish we met under different circumstances Shou-chan.”

Hinata blushed at the nickname and blubbered out a response. “Nice to meet you Kagayaku-kun”

“Say why don’t I walk you home okay, these streets aren’t very safe this late at night you know.”

Hinata rapidly nodded, grateful for Kagayaku offering to take him home. The two chatted the whole way home, filling the silent streets with their friendly conversations. Hinata learned that Kagayaku; despite her Japanese first name, was originally from a wealthy family in Germany and moved to Japan to live with her older brother and his boyfriend. She was second year like Noya-Senpai and Tanaka-Senpai and was attending Karasuno to work towards her goal of being a manga artist. She just recently dyed her hair so that’s why Hinata didn’t recognize her at school; she was too lazy to dye her whole head so didn’t bother with her roots. Kagayaku is also skilled in various martial arts; having a black belt in tae kwon do and rising in the ranks in various other styles, football (“We call soccer football in Germany Shou-chan”) and she played volleyball a few times for fun with her friends back home.

“Uuaahh! You played Volleyball too!? What position were you Kagayaku-san!?”

“Heh I was a middle blocker, people underestimated me because I was a small person in a tall person’s position but I can jump super high! I used to jump too so when someone spiked the ball it would hit me in the chest…..”

Hinata’s eyes went starry; she was the same position he was! “I’m a middle blocker too! I can jump really high, but not as high as you can but still!”

Kagayaku looked surprised but she smiled anyway showing off her extremely sharp teeth. Hinata tilted his head to get a better look at them; they looked super sharp and long, the elongated crooked canines poking out from the corners of her mouth even when it was closed; but it was barely noticeable unless they were as close to her as Hinata was. Kagayaku sighed and pulled up the black cold mask that hung around her chin, the kanji for Popsicle written across the front in white.

“Sorry I hope my teeth didn’t scare you….”

“What no I think your teeth are super cool! Were they always like that?”

Kagayaku looked away with sad eyes, hunching her shoulders up as if she was trying to hide herself from view. Memories of her past flashed in her head, almost making tears spill from her eyes.

“I’d rather not talk about it…”

“Ah okay sorry for asking.”

“It’s okay…”

It was quiet after that; Kagayaku now not in a mood to talk at all and Hinata feeling to shy and somewhat guilty for asking about her teeth. He decided to try to lighten the mood by asking about her family back home in Germany. She smiled and started talking about how her mother was a kind lady working in the fashion industry with Kagayaku’s aunt.

“My dad was originally from Japan, hence my name….well not really. My mom wanted me to have a name unique enough for me and wanted me to be as close with both of my heritages. So she was the one that made sure I knew Japanese and German like the back of my hand. My dad wasn’t actually a big part of my life…he didn’t really want anything to do with me….”

Kagayaku fell silent after that, pulling her hands out of her jacket pockets and started fiddling with the palm of her hands and fingertips. “He did something…..really bad…” She trailed of wiping at her eyes with a quick swipe then a deep breath.

“Enough about me! What’s your life like Shouyou?”

Hinata decided to let it go, he didn’t know Kagayaku well enough to go prying into her business. Soon the two arrived at Hinata’s house; Kagayaku wished him a good night and promised to see him again sometime soon. Hinata looked forward to seeing the mysterious cool girl again but for now he had to explain to his mom why he was home so late and why there was a bandage on his neck.

 

~

Hinata was walking to the gym with Kageyama the next day when a familiar voice called out to him. He turned to look behind him and was caught up in a big hug, feet leaving the floor by a few centimeters.

“Kagayaku-san!?”

Kagayaku smiled, keeping her sharp teeth hidden behind her plump lips; black mask bunched up on her chin. Even though her smile was a little tame her eyes gleamed with mirth as she held Hinata like a weightless doll. “Nice to see you again Shou-chan!”

She placed him down on his feet and crossed her arms across her chest; she was wearing her uniform like she did yesterday with her own jacket and white gloves. Her eyes suddenly flicked to Kageyama and fixed him with a harsh gaze. The taller boy flinched at the look; feeling incredibly tiny under her gaze even though he was 5’ 11” and she was 5’6”.

“Who’s scary face over here?”

“Huh of that’s Kageyama, Kageyama this is Kagayaku she’s a friend of mine!”

Kagayaku held her hand out to shake, Kageyama took it nervously. This Kagayaku gave him an odd vibe, she looked a little suspicious but Hinata seemed to like her a lot. Then again Hinata liked just about anyone.

“Are you two heading to practice, do you mind if I tag along?”

“Sure! Are you gunna watch how awesome my spike’s are?” Hinata exclaimed.

Kagayaku chuckled in amusement and reached into her bag. She pulled out a light blue folder that was decorated with googly eyed fruit stickers. “Actually I wanted to give something to a couple of friends you guys have on the team.”

Hinata pouted. “But I could stay and watch for a few minutes what an awesome volleyball player you are.”

Hinata cheered, jumping up in the air; causing several students that were walking past them to turn and look at the trio with bewildered expressions. “Let’s go then c’mon Kaga-san!” Hinata grabbed Kagayaku’s arm and dragged her along.

Hinata and Kaga-san talked the whole way to the gym eventually talking about Kagayaku’s older brother who went by the nick name Alpha and his biracial boyfriend Tae-Min. Tae-Min was Korean and Japanese while Alpha was Liberian and Swedish.

“Tae-Min’s super cool you guys should totally meet him sometime, he’s a super awesome marine biologist! He goes on these super awesome trips all over the world to study seas creatures, right now he’s somewhere in Africa studying great white sharks.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. A case with a tiger printed on the back and a snowflake charm hanging off of it.

“Take a look.”

Shouyou and Tobio leaned in close to see a man decked out in scuba gear looking at the camera while under water in what seemed to be a shark cage. He was giving a thumbs up to the camera as he pointed at the giant great white shark that was swimming by.

“Wooh! That’s so cool Kaga-san!” Hinata exclaimed bouncing on his feet in excitement.

“He actually get’s in the water with them?” Kageyama asked, face looking a little pale.

Kagayaku nodded enthusiastically. “Oh yeah all the time, he offered to take me swimming with sharks for my birthday but Alpha won’t let him.” She ended with an angry pout.

Hinata mirrored her expression. “Awh, how come? That would be so much fun!”

“That’s what I said! But Alpha says its way too dangerous for someone my age or something like that…”

“Awh man, Alpha sounds kinda lame.” Hinata mumbled.

Kagayaku shook her head no. “Actually he’s the opposite; he fought in a war you know that’s how he got his nickname. And he was the one who taught me how to fight, he’s a hairdresser now so he’s pretty mellow now but he’s still super cool. Plus he makes the most awesome cupcakes, I’ll have to bring some to school to let you guys try.”

The two first years were practically drooling over the prospect of getting to eat delicious cupcakes that Kagayaku promised. They made it to the gym a few minutes later, Hinata burst through the doorway shouting his arrival while Kageyama and Kagayaku followed at a slower more leisure pace. “Oh wow this is a nice gym!” Kagayaku exclaimed.

Kageyama mumbled in agreement before walking after Hinata; as soon as he step foot in the gym the only thing on his mind was volleyball, leaving Kagayaku to marvel over the gymnasium. She didn’t notice anyone approaching her before a small hand tapped her on the back. She squeaked and jumped around; she spread her legs and put her hands up in her fighting stance. A girl shorter then her with blonde short hair, and a small side ponytail squeaked in fear too jumping back and shaking in fear.

Kagayaku instantly felt guilty. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, I just get startled so easily!” She hastily bowed hoping to be forgiven.

The blonde hair shook her hands in front of her. “N-No I’m sorry I shouldn’t have snuck up on you!” She bowed too.

“Uh I’m-“

“Kagayaku-san!”

Kagayaku was interrupted by two familiar voices shouting her name and rapid footsteps barreling towards her. Noya and Tanaka rushed up to her, each taking one of her hands while smiling widely.

“Kagayaku-san you look as stunning as always!” Noya complimented.

“Your stunning smile makes my heart soar!” Tanaka swooned.

Kagayaku smiled at them with a slight flush to her face. “Ah hey guys I’ve actually been looking for you two.” She started digging around in her bag, the two 2nd years eyes light up at the prospect of receiving a gift from Kagayaku.

She pulled out the blue folder with the fruit stickers and flipped it open. She pulled out two pieces of paper and held them out for the two to take. They both grabbed a piece of paper and looked down at it with hearts in their eyes.

“Noya-san said you guys had a hard time studying so I decided to make up some study sheets for you guys. And if you guys still need help studying you can come over to my house and we can study together, I always learn better face to face anyway. Oh and also!”

She reached further into her bag and pulled out two small bags filled with paw print shaped cookies. Noya and Tanaka each took a bag; silently staring at the small bag in their hands.

“I baked cookies the other night and decided to give you guys some to say thank you for being my friends, it was easier getting used to this school with you two.”

Noya and Tanaka were dead silent for a moment before they both started silently crying, fat tears rolling down their cheeks as they stared at Kagayaku like they were looking at a goddess. Kagayaku was used to their antics so didn’t think anything of it. Yachi looked on at the exchange with a confused expression not sure exactly what was going on. She jumped a little when Kagayaku turned to her, a gentle smile plastered across her face.

“Hey is it okay if I stay for a while and watch the guys practice?”

“A-ah I guess it will be alright…”

Kagayaku smiled wide and bowed at Yachi. “Thank you very much, my name is Kagayaku Rockafellar.”

“Ah it’s nice to meet, my name’s Yachi Hitoka.”

Noya and Tanaka suddenly fell to their knees and bowed deeply at Kagayaku’s feet over and over again. They were both loudly sobbing now, making Kagayaku flush in embarrassment.

 “Ah no hey guys there’s no need for that!” She tried to get them to stop bowing.

“Thank you so much Kagayaku-san, you are truly a goddess!” Noya sobbed.

“What have we done to deserve someone as gracious as you!?” Tanaka cried.

They both grabbed one of her ankles and sobbed even harder, shouting praises as they cried against the floor. Kagayaku and Yachi nervously fretted, trying to get the two to stop their silly antics. A tall blonde boy with glasses and a slightly shorter boy with freckles walked past them, the blonde giving the small group a judgmental look while the freckled boy snickered behind his hand.

“Look Yamaguchi seems like the two idiots found another girl to obsess over.” The blonde snickered.

“Nice one Tsukki!”

Kagayaku flushed deeply, now even more embarrassed. She bowed the best she could with the two boys groveling at her feet. “I’m so sorry I hope they won’t disturb you I’ll try me best to make them stop!”

The blond one raised an eyebrow at her; Kagayaku sweated under his gaze. He eventually shrugged his shoulders and walked past them, freckled boy following close behind him. Kagayaku wheezed out the breath she was holding and started frantically tugging on the boys shirts.

“Please stop, there’s really no need for all of this!”

A pair of pale hands suddenly chopped down on their heads, effectively stopping their sniveling and making them shut up. “Geez you two are a piece of work sometime!”

An older boy with a beauty mark under his eye and silver hair stood over the two second years, huffing with frustration. He gave Kagayaku an apologetic smile and bowed. “Sorry about them, they get out of control sometimes.”

“Oh no it’s okay, they weren’t really bothering me, I just didn’t want anyone to get angry with them.”

The silver haired boy grabbed the two second years by their shirts and dragged them back. “Alright guys that’s enough harassing for today now go get changed.”

Kagayaku waved goodbye as the two second years were physically dragged away, both crying out that they’ll impress her in practice. Yachi led her over to an empty bench to sit and watch while she helped Kiyoko pull out the ball cart. Kagayaku watched as the team hustled around the court, practicing dives and running laps. She chuckled behind her hand when Hinata dived and promptly face planted, the scary faced boy Kageyama yelled at him when he passed.

“Kagayaku-san!”

Kagayaku turned to see Noya and Tanaka, dressed in their practice clothes.

“Oh hey guys.”

They both bowed deeply, startling her a bit. Her eyes frantically searched the gym hoping nobody was watching incase the two got a little crazy again.

“Waah, hey don’t start thanking me again!”

“But Kagayaku-san, you’re doing so much for us!” Noya argued.

“How are we suppose to repay you!?” Tanaka asked.

Kagayaku thought for a moment, threading her fingers together and pressing her knuckles to her chin in habit. She snapped her fingers then pointed at the two with her eyebrows down in a challenging expression.

“You two promise to get your grades up so all my hard work doesn’t go to waste! Got it?”

“Yes Kagayaku-san!”

She pointed at the court. “Now get out there and show me how the pros rock it at volleyball!”

“Yes Kagayaku-san!”

The two raced onto the court with victory yells, dedicated to impressing Kagayaku-san. Takeda-Sensei had watched the whole exchange, impressed at how well the girl handled the two trouble makers. He recognized the shocking blue dyed hair and the black mask around her chin.

“Ah that’s Rockafellar-san.” He mumbled.

“Huh, who?” Ukai asked not really paying attention to the Sensei.

“Rockafellar-san, she’s the new student from Germany. She’s really sweet but is super shy I heard, now that I think about it I think I heard her teacher saying about what an amazing artist she is…..” Takeda trailed off, placing a hand on his chin in thought.

“What are you thinking Sensei?”

“Huh? Oh nothing to worry about, just a silly thought is all!”

~

Practice went by with Kagayaku watching closely at Karasuno play from the bleachers. Admiring how players jumped high to block spikes and hit the ball hard enough for the ball to flash over the net at high speeds. She cheered for Noya, Tanaka and Hinata the most; pumping the three full of energy with each cheer. Kagayaku eventually started cheering less and less, instead focusing on the sketchbook in her hand. She made quick sketches of the players soaring through the air, skimping on the detail to focus more on the movement of the bodies.

“That’s very good!” A voice suddenly spoke.

Kagayaku squeaked in embarrassment and slammed her sketchbook shut with a thump. Takeda-Sensei took a seat next to her, reaching for her sketchbook with a raised eyebrow.

“May I see?” He asked.

Kagayaku looked conflicted but handed it over anyway, looking down and fiddling with her fingers when the book left her hand. Takeda flipped it open to the first page instantly floored with the incredibly detailed sketches of people, landscapes, animals and plants. He made it to the page that was full of messily sketched people in various jumping or receiving poses, seeing her amazing art helped him make up his mind for his plan.

“Your art is magnificent, Kagayaku-san!”

Kagayaku blushed even harder at the compliment, smiling shyly at the compliment. “Thank you Sensei.”

Takeda flipped through the rest of the book then handed it back to her. “If I talked to the other teachers to see if it was allowed, would you like to be our Advertisement Manager?”

“What would that mean?”

“Well, you would help bring in people to watch our games with advertisements like posters and such around the school and town. Plus I believe art like yours would really capture what Karasuno is all about!”

Kagayaku looked conflicted; staying silent as her grip tightened on her sketchbook. She bit her lip, the pain of her sharp teeth piercing her lip barely even registered in her brain.

“Your art is very stunning Kagayaku-san, you have a real gift and I think you should show just how amazing it is. Have confidence in yourself and your art.”

“I…can I think about Sensei?”

“Of course take your time!”

Kagayaku nodded and focused back on the players idly watching as she went back to sketching the different players in action. When the players stopped for a water break Kagayaku walked down with Takeda to join the players. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she almost didn’t hear Hinata calling for her until he was right in her face.

“Kagayaku-san are you listening!?”

“Oh I’m sorry Shou-chan, I’m listening now.”

Hinata pouted but didn’t seem upset at all instead he started jumping up and down in excitement. “Did you see mine and Kageyama’s special quick Kaga-san, did you see how high I jumped!? It was cool right!?”

Kagayaku giggled and grabbed Hinata by his arm pits and held him still in the air. “I did see, that was super cool Shou-chan!”

“Kagayaku-san did you see my rolling thunder!?”

“Yes I did it was amazing!”

“What about me did you see my sweet spike!”

“Yes Tanaka-san that was very impressive!”

“Alright don’t hound her anymore, get your drinks then get back on the court, we still got practice time!” Daichi yelled shooing the three boys away from Kagayaku.

She’s not sure what compelled her to do it, it might have been the talk she had with Takeda-Sensei earlier that pushed her to do it.

“W-wait hang on a second!”

The team stopped and stared at her as Kagayaku fumbled with her sketchbook flipping it open to the page filled with the volleyball players. With help from Takeda she was able to draw the numbers on the respective player; indentifying them. She held it out in front of her; squeezing her eyes shut as she waited for someone to say something.

“Uuaahh; that’s me! Kageyama look there’s you we look so cool!” Hinata exclaimed, gushing over the messy sketches.

Tanaka and Noya started crying again as their precious Kagayaku had sketched them; drawing out Noya’s rolling thunder and a few of Tanaka’s spikes. The team took turn’s passing the book around marveling over the sketches and pointing themselves out with glee. Kagayaku watched on with a shy smile, sparing a glance at Takeda-Sensei who was giving her a thumbs up.

Hinata suddenly jumped into her view. “You gotta draw me Kagayaku-san; you make me look so cool!”

Before she could answer Kageyama pushed him away with a hand on his head. “No you have to draw me next, no one’s art can make Hinata look cool!”

“I-“

“Kagayaku-san draw us please, you beautiful goddess!” Tanaka and Noya shouted, drowning out a complaining Tsukki.

“Guys please-“

Kagayaku seemed to be ignored as they all bickered over each other. Daichi and Suga were trying to get Tanaka and Noya to quiet down and Kageyama and Hinata to stop fighting and arguing. Kagayaku sighed and crossed her arms, accepting the fact that she wasn’t going to be listened to anytime soon. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, the tall freckled boy from earlier.

“Ah here, your art is really good by the way.”

“Oh thanks! Yamaguchi, right?”

Yamaguchi nodded. “I’m Kagayaku Rockafellar, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you-“ Yamaguchi was interrupted by Daichi finally losing his patience and yelling for everyone to shut up and get back to practice.

“Ah I should go….” Yamaguchi shuffled away, Kagayaku watching him go with wide eyes.

 _“I want to draw him!”_ She thought.

~

“Alright you guys ready go, Alpha texted me and said dinner will be ready when we get home.” Kagayaku spoke as Tanaka and Noya ran up to her.

“Thank you for letting us study with you Tanaka-san!”

“Yeah thanks you’re the best!”

“It’s no problem guys, oh wait hang on a second. Hey Shou-chan!”

Hinata looked up from his bag. “Yes, Kagayaku-san!”

“You wanna study with me and these two!?”

Hinata’s eyes sparkled at the opportunity before he got a thoughtful look on his face. He turned and tugged down on Kageyama’s sleeve, forcing the taller boy to bend down so Hinata could whisper in his ear. Kageyama shrugged in reply to whatever Hinata said.

“Can Kageyama come too!?”

“Of course he can! The more and merrier!”

Hinata cheered and dragged Kageyama over, the five teens made their way out of the gym after bidding their goodbyes. Kagayaku didn’t do much talking on the walk, letting the four players tell her all about their practices and practice matches they had. She was already close with Noya and Tanaka; Noya being in her class and with Noya comes Tanaka. She didn’t know Kageyama pretty well but he seemed rather nice; a little blunt at times. And Hinata just reminded her of the sun, he was too cute for words and two precious for his own good.

“Hey, you!” Kagayaku groaned at the voice that sounded behind her, not these jerks again.

“What do you want; didn’t have enough of an ass beating last time? Get lost.”

The students turned to see five delinquents standing behind them; three were decked out with bandages like they already suffered through a beating. Their uniforms were unkempt, purposely messed to make them look tougher.

“Hey, hey you heard the girl get moving punks!” Tanaka threatened, pulling a scary intimidating face.

The leader of the group spoke up. “We ain’t interested in you baldy; we want the girl!”

“H-Hey Kagayaku-san t-those are the guys…from last night.”

Kagayaku looked down at Hinata who was grabbing tight to her arm, her other arm was gripped tight by Kageyama. The bigger kid was using her much smaller body as a shield; obviously scared by the situation. Her eyes narrowed in anger, black brows furrowing down as her lips twisted in a nasty snarl.

“Like hell! You want our Kagayaku-san you gotta go through us!” Noya stated standing in front of Kagayaku protectively with Tanaka by his side.

The leader cracked his knuckles, and flashed a cocky smirk. “No problem shrimp.”

Before Noya could start yelling at him for insulting his height Kagayaku stopped him with her firm voice.

“Enough.” She took off her jacket throwing it behind her, the fabric smacking Kageyama in the face.

She pushed past Tanaka and Noya, rolling her neck and adjusting her rolled up sleeves. She pulled her hair up in a tiny ponytail and rolled her shoulders. She did all this while keeping direct eye contact with the leader of the small gang. She pointed her gloved hand at the leader, directly challenging him.

“You want me you got it, winner walks away scott free while the loser never comes in these parts again.”

The leader cackled, throwing his head back with how hard he was laughing. “Deal pretty girl!”

They both walked closer to each other, the height and bulk difference obvious between the two the closer they got. The gang leader was at least six feet tall with broad shoulders and obvious muscle mass, Kagayaku was rather slim; her arms were toned and her thighs were rather thick with muscle. She bowed in respect then got in her stance, Noya and Tanaka cheered her on while Hinata and Kageyama were to scared and awed to say anything.

The leader smirked cruelly before throwing his fist back and sucker punching Kagayaku directly in the eye. Kagayaku yelped, falling back on her butt while cradling her rapidly swelling eye.

“Hey that’s not fair!” Hinata yelled.

Kageyama struggled to hold back Noya and Tanaka from jumping in the fray. “There are no rules shrimpy, this is a street fight!” The leader yelled, pumping his fist while his lackey’s cheered behind him.

Kagayaku got back with a harsh growl. “In that case….” She flew forward and grabbed the guys arm, with a yell she threw him over her back. She had to use all of the body weight and kick her leg up to do it but the guy hit the pavement hard enough to knock the air out of him with a loud pained gasp.  He was quick to get back up, Kagayaku raised her leg and kicked the guy harshly against the jaw; snapping his head to the side and forcing him back down to his hands and knees.

Kagayaku backed up then; watching as the leader spit blood out of his mouth and stood up. Kagayaku motioned for him to come at her again, face still set with pure rage. The guy roared and charged at her, she leaped to the side and grabbed his arm again when he swung. She jumped up and swung her legs apart in the air, kicking the guy in the face while her skirt flared up. The guy fell to the floor unconscious, nose crooked and bleeding while his lackeys looked on with pale sweaty faces.

Kagayaku took her hair out of its ponytail then swished it around, musing up the waves that framed her face. “I suggest you guys get lost now, you wouldn’t want anyone to catch you all here; correct?”

They blubbered a response then grabbed their boss as they ran as fast as they could down the street. Kagayaku walked back over to her friends taking her jacket from Kageyama with a ‘thank you’ before she kept walking.

“Let’s move I don’t want to keep Alpha and Tae-Min waiting any longer.”

“Y-Yes Kagayaku-san!”

 _“So cool!”_ They all thought watching the 2 nd year strut down the street with her jacket slung over her shoulder.


	2. Study Session with a Tegu

The five teens arrived at a moderate looking house; a small garden lined the porch; filled with beautiful flowers and perfectly trimmed leaves. The home gave off a homey feeling, a large truck parked in the driveway; metal shining in the low light.

“Willkommen in meinem Zuhaouse!” Kagayaku exclaimed, throwing her arms up to present her house.

At the dumbfounded expressions she received, she explained herself. “That means ‘Welcome to my home’ in German.”

Kagayaku skipped up the porch steps; pulling her house key out of her bag she unlocked the door and pushed it open. The teens followed her inside, admiring the interior of the house. The front led into a short hallway, a coat rack sat next to the door with a shoe rack leaning against the opposite wall; the four volleyball players took off their shoes and placed them on the show rack; Kageyama almost choked when he realized how small Hinata’s shoes were compared to his.  A welcome mat sat in front of the door with little paw prints printed on it; the little thuds sounded before a black Shiba Inu rounded the corner. The dog barked in excitement; running up to the group of teens with his tail wagging in excitement.

“Puppy!” Hinata yelled dropping to his knees; letting the dog lick his face as he laughed in joy.

Noya and Tanaka also fell to their knees, enthusiastically petting the happy wiggling dog; cooing over its cuteness. Kageyama stiffly stood in the back; watching the dog like he wanted to pet it but was too afraid to touch it.

“That’s Bento, he’s Tae-min's dog….speaking of- I’m home and I brought friends!”

“Welcome back, I’m in the kitchen sis!” A deep voice rumbled from deeper in the house; followed by the sound of pans hitting together and curses that were hissed in a harsh language.  

Kagayaku motioned for the boys to follow her; they walked down the hall that opened up to a nice sized kitchen with a small island in the middle of the tiled floor. A giant steaming pot sat in the middle of the table, the mouthwatering scent of meat and spices drafted through the air. Smaller pots surrounded the large pot with six bowls placed in front of respective seats.  A large man stood at the sink, putting used pans and other dishes into the soapy water-filled sink. He was huge; towering over all the teens at six feet tall. He was thick with muscle, his shirt straining across his broad shoulders and thick biceps. His skin was much darker than Kagayaku’s; hair dyed a gleaming silver with darker streaks running through the curling locks. His undercut was dark brown while his silver locks were pulled back in a loose bun at the back of his head. Black sunglasses covered his eyes; making him look just a bit more intimidating; but the broad smile on his face helped ease the four teens, especially Hinata who was cowering slightly behind Kageyama.

“Hey Alpha, these are my friends from school! They came over to study after dinner.”

Alpha seemed to study them under a hard gaze before speaking. “Your parents know you’re here?” He asked thick Swedish coating his words.

The four teens shook at the sound of his voice, his voice was deep and smooth; kind of reminding Hinata of Mufasa. They all shook their heads yes; having contacted their parents beforehand to let them know they were going to a friend’s house. Alpha beamed, a big grin lighting up his face. “Then I hope you guys like a stew.”

Alpha motioned for them all to sit at the table as he dished out servings of vegetables and beef stew. Kagayaku took a seat at one end of the table while Alpha took the seat across from her; Noya and Tanaka sat on the right while Hinata and Kageyama sat on the left.

Bento scurried around under the table nipping at heels to try and get someone to drop food for him. Neither Kagayaku or Alpha bothered to try and shoo him away, the dog eventually decided to just lay down with his head resting on Kageyama’s feet.

“I thought Tae was supposed to be home today?” Kagayaku spoke up around a mouth full of stew.

Alpha’s lips pursed in annoyance as he flicked around the contents of his bowl with his bowl. “Flight got delayed he’s staying an extra day.”

Kagayaku pouted; stuffing another large helping of beef and potatoes in her mouth.

“Tae’s the guy swimming with sharks right?” Noya asked.

Alpha nodded; fond smile stretching across his face. “Yeah that’s him; he actually sent you something in the mail Kaga. I put it in your room so Bento wouldn’t get his little paws on it.”

Kagayaku nodded; unable to speak around the mouth full of stew in her mouth. “Don’t stuff so much in your mouth.”

Kagayaku answered by flipping him off and shoving another spoonful into her mouth; cheeks puffing up like a hamster. Alpha sighed and went back to eating; his little sister can be a bit of a headache sometimes.

“You wanna tell me why you have a black eye?” Alpha spoke up again, a no-nonsense tone of his voice.

The table froze, the four guests unsure of what to say as Alpha gave off an annoyed vibe. Kagayaku rolled her eyes and placed her spoon down. “It’s nothing Alpha-“

“Nothing my ass; this is the third time you came home with some sort of injury. If someone is giving you a hard time you need to tell me so I can take care of it.”

“There’s nothing to tell you; I can handle myself!”

Alpha’s mouth twisted into a tight frown; knuckles turning white as he gripped his hands tighter together. Kagayaku had a hard glare on her face; gold eyes glowing with rage as she held herself back from snapping at her older brother.

“Kaga-chan didn’t do anything wrong, a bunch of guys jumped her out of nowhere!” Tanaka spoke up slamming his fist on the table.

“Totally! She kicked their leader’s ass but he was a cheap and sucker punched her!” Noya stood up for her too, standing up his chair.

Alpha raised an eyebrow over his glasses then let out a tired sigh. “I really wish you wouldn’t get involved in this kind of stuff Kagayaku; put some ice on your eye after dinner for me.”

Kagayaku stiffly nodded and went back to eating.

The rest of dinner proceeded with friendly conversations. Alpha wasn’t much of a talker; only speaking if he was addressed. Kagayaku, on the other hand, was rather talkative and a joker on top of that. Noya ended up having Alpha perform the Heimlich maneuver on him when he choked on a carrot laughing at Kagayaku’s Dexter from Dexter’s laboratory impression.

“Why don’t you guys head up and get studying; I’ll clean up dinner,” Alpha spoke after everyone was done eating.

“Thanks, bro! C’mon we better get started before you guys gotta head out.”

~

Kagayaku’s door was heavily decorated. A poster of some sort of anime was plastered in the center of her door; the rest of the space was taken up by little stickers of random items and small drawings she made. Kagayaku opened the door and flicked on the light, the organized mess of a room lit up by fluorescent light with a light blue tint. Small snowflake shaped light bulbs hung from the ceiling, casting faint beams of white light on the room. The floor was clear of debris; a fluffy white rug taking up a majority of the floor, a basket sitting in the corner of the room full of dirty laundry while the bed was pressed up against the wall across from the door. Her bed was neatly made; blue and white comforter decorated with an intricate pattern, large plush pillows covered about 50% of the bed. A giant plush great white shark with goofy googly eyes; about five feet long, rested against the pillows.

Kagayaku’s eyes lit up at the sight of the giant plush, that must’ve been the gift from Tae-Min. Posters; drawings, paintings and charcoal pieces that Kagayaku made covered the white walls; giving the room a flush of color and an aesthetic appeal. A hammock hung in the corner above her bed stuffed full of different stuffed animals. Kagayaku’s desk sat against the wall right next to the door with a computer sitting on it along with a self-filled with books, art supplies, sketchbooks and canvases situated next to the desk.

A large tank was pressed against the wall opposite of Kagayaku’s bed; the enclosure had a light shining in it, lighting up the plants and rocks strategically placed in the glass enclosure. The four Karasuno players rushed over to the tank, pressing their hands and faces to the glass to look inside; trying to see what animal was inside.  Kagayaku let them explore her pet enclosure while she set her bag on the bed and started pulling out squishy and soft bean bag chairs from under her bed. She straightened up when she was satisfied with how she arranged the bean bag chairs; hands on her hips as she watched Noya and Hinata practically start climbing on the dresser holding the tank.

“Careful you two; don’t really feel like cleaning up all the glass and stuff if that tank falls.”

Hinata looked a little guilty at being caught but just resorted to climbing up Kageyama’s back to looking into the tank from above; Noya doing the same with Tanaka.

“Kagayaku-san what’s in this tank?” Hinata spoke up trying to open the tank from the top.

Kagayaku smiled and walked over; opening the tank by pulling back the large door on top, pushing the lid off and reaching with her still gloved hands. All four boys gasped in shock as Kagayaku lifted up a large lizard about four feet long with large puffy cheeks, black and white leather like skin covering its body. Its long fork tongue flicked in and out over and over again, smelling the people in the room with its eyes squinted.

“Meet Melon, Melon meet Hinata, Noya, Tanaka and Kageyama.”

“It’s so cute Kaga-chan!” Noya exclaimed leaning in closer.

“She’s so big…” Kageyama stated in a whisper.

“She is a he, I had Melon here ever since he was an itty bitty baby, seems like yesterday he fit right in my hands! Now he’s so big he’s getting a little too big for Tegu cuddles.”

Kagayaku shifted her arms so Melon was a little bit higher in her arms, the Tegu’s forked tongue flicked out and caught her right in her black eye. “Oh geez fuck Melon, what the hell man!? This eye is already fucked up!” Kagayaku groaned in pain practically shoving Melon into Tanaka’s arms as she held a hand over her eye.

“Are you okay Kaga-chan?” Noya asked.

Kagayaku waved her hand dismissively. “Yeah I’m cool, just stings a little.”

Tanaka looked a little nervous with a giant lizard in his arms. “Uh am I holding him right?”

Kagayaku looked at him with one eye, the other was squinted shut in pain. “Yeah he’s fine he’ll wiggle if he wants to be let down.”

Like Melon understood what his mom was saying he started to wiggle from his spot in Tanaka’s arms, the wing spiker bending down to place the lizard on the floor. Melon crawled right to Kagayaku and tried his best to scale her leg. Kagayaku though was not interested still feeling betrayed that her beloved pet licked her right in the eye.

“You’re a jackass Melon I want nothing to do with you right now, why not crawl on Kageyama or something.”

Kageyama stiffened and actually started sweating when the lizard turned its head and seemed to look right into his eyes. Melon didn’t seem interested in any of the guest in the room and crawled right after his mom, following her up to the bed even though she completely ignored him.

“Don’t be shy boys sit down anywhere and let’s get started!” Kagayaku exclaimed completely ignoring Melon who was laying right on her chest and nuzzling his snout against her shoulders for attention.

~

Kagayaku sat lounged on her bed; leaning back against her giant shark plush with Melon sitting contently on her chest. The large lizard had fallen asleep on her chest, Kagayaku easily worked around him used to a four-foot lizard sitting on her chest. The small ice pack she was using for the swelling on her eye was pressed to her face and held in place with a bandana tied in a knot at the back of her head. Kagayaku had stripped her entire uniform and replaced her clothing with a black low cut tank top and a pair of Dragonball Z sweatpants and cute open toe socks. Her hair was pulled back with a black claw hair clip; reading glasses perched on her nose as she held up flash cards with English vocabulary words written on them in blue ink. Kageyama squinted at the words with confusion as he leaned over the edge of Kagayaku’s desk chair; sitting on it backward with his head and arms resting on the backrest.

Tanaka and Noya worked on their own math but were actually messing around with their pencils and trying very hard not to stare at Kagayaku, they practically started drooling when she strutted out of her private bathroom in her comfy attire.

Hinata was supposed to be working on his math homework with Kagayaku’s neatly written notes beside him for help while she worked with Kageyama, but got bored quickly and decided to explore Kagayaku’s room. His snooping eventually leads him to the second year’s closet where he found a shelf filled with different metals, trophy’s and different colored belts. Most of Kagayaku’s hanging clothes covered the shelf so Hinata pushed them out of the way and noticed that there were also framed photos on the shelf. Hinata picked one up that showed what he guessed a little Kagayaku dressed up in a white Tae Kwon Do Gi with a pretty woman kneeling next to her. Both of them had matching smiles and dimples on their faces, the woman, who Hinata guessed was Kagayaku’s mother, had long curly dark brown hair with fair skin and freckles dusting her cheeks and nose.

“Shou-chan the hell are you doing in there?” Hinata squeaked in surprise and quickly set the picture back down. He moved the clothes back in front of the shelf then fast walked out of the closet with his hands behind his back trying to seem innocent.

“I was just you know looking around.”

Kagayaku narrowed her eyes in suspicion but nodded anyway and let him be. She winced a little and reached behind her head to untie the bandana holding the ice pack to her face. “Hey uh guys how’s this bruise looking?”

The four teens looked at her face and winced at the purple and black bruising on her eye, hints of green making it look even worse. Her eye was swollen shut and visibly throbbing, she tried opening it but hissed in pain. Kagayaku huffed a small laugh. “Yeah thought so, oh well I’ve worse.” She shrugged and tied the ice pack to her face again.

Hinata came over and sat next to her huffing in boredom. “We’ve been studying for so long why don’t we do something else?”

“Yeah, I’m with Hinata for once,” Kageyama grumbled.

Tanaka and Noya both leaped up from their bean bag chairs and climbed on the bed, crowding close to Kagayaku and a now awake Melon.

“Why don’t we play around with Melon can he do any tricks or anything cool?” Noya suggested, poking at Melon’s chubby cheeks.

Melon’s eyes narrowed but made no move to get off of his comfy spot. Kagayaku shook her head and placed her hands on Melon’s torso, lifting the Tegu lizard enough to look him in the eyes.

“Nah Melon’s pretty lazy, he just likes to cuddle and eat- ach he got my other eye geez dammit fuck you!” Kagayaku yelled and dropped Melon back onto her chest gripping her eye in pain. Melon didn’t seem to like the harsh language thrown at him and crawled off Kagayaku’s chest and sniffed around a bit before slowly crawling towards Tanaka and Noya.

“Ah, he’s coming right over! Is it okay if I hold him Kaga-chan!” Noya asked fingers twitching from the want to hold the large lizard.

“Yeah sure, keep him occupied for a while.” Kagayaku grouched as she scooted off the bed and headed towards the bedroom door.

Tanaka followed her movements with a worried expression. “Wait where are you going?”

Kagayaku didn’t turn around to answer so she spoke right at the door. “I’m gonna have Alpha look at my eye it fucking hurts.” And with that, she slammed the door shut behind her.

~

“Do you think she’s actually hurt from that?” Hinata asked after fifteen minutes passed, staring at the door like Kagayaku would come right back through it if he thought about it hard enough.

“Probably she seemed pretty mad.” Tanaka cooed. “You’re a real jerk aren’t you Melon? Yes, you are, yes you are!”

Melon seemed rather indifferent to the cooing and let Tanaka hold him up and wiggle him a little bit in the air. Noya was sitting right next to his best friend, squishing Melon’s chubby cheeks with his fingers.

Kageyama, on the other hand, was trying to his best to keep studying, it didn’t seem to be going so well with his face mashed into Kagayaku’s plush shark and the English flashcards held loosely in his hands. Soft snores left his mouth, the setter was completely asleep. Hinata finally huffed in frustration and stood up, “I’m gonna go see if she’s okay she did seem really hurt.” Hinata said as he walked out the door.

“Have fun,” Noya answered; completely distracted by the kisses Melon was laying on his face.

Hinata quietly walked down the stairs and turned to walk down the hall that leads to the kitchen, voices sounded from the kitchen muffled by the walls but as Hinata walked closer he realized it was Kagayaku and Alpha arguing with each other. Both of them sounded very angry but were trying their best to keep their voices low. Hinata leaned against the wall by the kitchen doorway and tried to stay out of sight while the two siblings were arguing.

“What if you lost control Kagayaku!?” Alpha growled out, the deep angry voice sending shivers down Hinata’s spine.

“I wouldn’t have-“

“How can you know that for sure, you know better than to get involved with this kind of shit!”

Kagayaku sounded livid when she answered. “What was I suppose to do then!? Those dudes would have killed them if I didn’t step in and do something!”

Suddenly it clicked in Hinata’s mind what was going on, they were talking about what happened before they got to the house. If it wasn’t for Kagayaku all four of them probably would’ve been gravely injured or worst killed. So why was Alpha so angry if Kagayaku saved their lives?

“Do you not remember the whole reason we moved in the first place!? If it wasn’t for you losing control and nearly killing that man we would be home! You say you have control over yourself but you don’t, you’re the same person you were six years ago! You spent five years in that hell hole and you need to get it through your head that you are dangerous Kagayaku! Stop pretending you’re not and get your head out of your ass!”

Silence.

Hurried footsteps sounded before Kagayaku came stomping right past him and ran up the stairs, at the brief glance he got of her face Hinata was able to make out her pissed expression with tears streaming down her face. Before Hinata could follow her Alpha’s voice sounded out to him.

“I know you’re there kid, quit hiding.”

Hinata eeped and shakily walked into the doorway, clasping his shaking hands together to try and hide his fear. Alpha stood next to the kitchen table with his glasses held loosely I his hand, his other hand rubbed his eyes roughly. He heaved a tired sigh and pulled out one of the kitchen chairs, throwing his body onto it while still rubbing his sore eyes.

“Dim the lights for me please,” Alpha stated.

Hinata quickly reached over and turned the knob on the wall that dimmed the fluorescent lights in the room. Alpha sighed in relief and took his hand away from his eyes, bright greens eyes shining the low lighting. Alpha gestured to a stunned Hinata to sit in front of him, Hinata stiffly shuffled over and sat down.

“I-is everything okay…with Kaga-chan?” Hinata questioned.

Alpha heaved out another exhausted sigh, body sliding down in the chair he was sitting on. He shook his head no.

“Kagayaku hasn’t been okay for years now, it’s not my place to say what’s wrong with her. Just know that something bad happened to her years ago and she had to suffer through it alone for so long.” Alpha sat up rested his arms the table in front of him, fixing Hinata with a very serious look. “Be careful around her Hinata, make sure she keeps her temper in check.”

“But Kagayaku is a nice person, she protected us! How could you say that about your own sister!?”

“Whether she’s my sister or not doesn’t matter, she’s dangerous Hinata. Remember that.”

Hinata shut his mouth and pondered on Alpha’s words, what exactly did he mean Kagayaku was dangerous. Yeah, she was an excellent fighter and if Hinata or anyone really were to get on her bad side they would surely get an ass whooping. But nothing made sense; Alpha was speaking so lowly of his own sister and expecting Hinata to just agree with him.

“Can I ask why Kaga-chan is so dangerous?” Hinata spoke up.

Alpha ran a large hand through his dyed hair, silver curls moving through his fingers. “Not my place to say.”

Hinata’s face set into a glare. “That’s stupid, you can’t just expect me to believe you if you don’t tell me why!” Hinata jumped up from his seat, chair scraping across the floor from the force. “I don’t care how dangerous Kaga-chan is supposed, she doesn’t deserve to be treated any differently! And besides, she saved my life twice and it will be a real shit move to just abandon her because her brother is a giant asshole!”

Alpha’s eyebrows rose in surprise but his face remained in a neutral expression like he’s been through all of this before. “Suit yourself, kid, don’t come crying to me when you get hurt cause of this.”

Hinata bristled with ager then turned and stomped out of the room. Alpha watched him go with sad bright green eyes, mouth set in a tight straight line. He really wished he could’ve told Hinata the straight truth instead of having to be so vague about everything but it wasn’t his place. But Hinata reminded of Kagayaku before the accident, he’d be damned if another pure soul was destroyed because of his carelessness.

 

 

 

 


	3. New Look Same Shitty Me

_“Kagayaku hasn’t been okay for years now, be careful around her Hinata.”_

Alpha’s words rang through Hinata’s head as he slowly woke up from his restless sleep, turning in his bed to stare blankly at his bedroom wall. It’s been about two weeks since that study session at Kagayaku’s home and Hinata hasn’t stopped thinking about Alpha’s words. The man was so vague with his explanation but stated that Kagayaku was dangerous like it was a fact, and Hinata hated. The second year has done nothing but be nice to him ever since they meet that night Kagayaku rescued him from the guy with a knife, She even taught Hinata how to properly punch without breaking his fingers. But even so, something did seem odd about Kagayaku, not odd enough to scare Hinata away but odd enough to get Hinata thinking way harder then he’s used to.

“Why would he say that about you, just who exactly are you Kagayaku?”

~

Hinata jogged down the halls headed right for Kagayaku’s classroom, Hinata usually meets Kageyama and Kagayaku at the second year’s classroom for lunch. Hinata walked through the doorway and froze when he saw Kagayaku, she was facing away from him and conversing with the two girls standing next to her desk.

She got a haircut.

She had an undercut now, it wasn’t shaved like Tanaka’s hair was instead her undercut looked sort of fluffy, the rest of her hair pulled up in a bun and held up with the same white bow she always wore. Her hair was dyed back to the original coal black color, shining silver in the fluorescent light. One of the girls she was talking to giggled and pointed right at Hinata prompting Kagayaku to turn around. Kagayaku smiled and stood up from her seat, waving goodbye to the two girls while grabbing her bag off the floor.

“Good afternoon Shou-chan how are you today?”

“Y-your hair?”

Kagayaku scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion. “What…what does that have to do with how well you are?”

Hinata blushed bright red, a couple of students laughing under their breath as they passed by the classroom. “No no, I meant you got a haircut!”

“Oh yeah, I did.” Kagayaku ran a hand over her undercut. “Do you like it?”

“It looks cool!”

Kagayaku felt her cheeks heat up from the compliment. “Thanks, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing.” Hinata tilted his head in confusion. “Alpha brought me with him to get his hair done and I decided to get mine done too, you know to change my image a little.”

“Oh okay, I guess that makes sense.” Kagayaku smiled at him then and gently walked past him to look down the hallway for Kageyama.

A sudden thought struck Hinata then and his mouth moved faster than his brain. “Did you change your image cause Alpha said you're dangerous?”

Kagayaku’s shoulders visibly stiffened and she slowly stood up straighter, Hinata felt really small all of a sudden even though Kagayaku only had him by two inches. The older girl slowly turned her head to stare at Hinata over her shoulder, gold eyes seeming to glow as she stared at him. Hinata jolted in fear and took a few steps back, pretty positive he crossed some sort of line.

“No.” Was all she said before she turned back around, happy mood gone.

Hinata awkwardly stepped aside and leaned against the wall, looking at Kagayaku’s profile from the side of his eyes. She didn’t look pissed but Hinata knew she was, her eyebrows were tugged down slightly and her lips had a slight downward curl in the corners. To anyone else, her face would be described as indifferent or neutral but Hinata knew better. Hinata awkwardly fiddled with his hands wishing that Kageyama would show up already so this awkward atmosphere would disappear, or would Kageyama make the situation more awkward with his awkward self.

Kagayaku made a grunting noise and hefted her bag up and onto her shoulder, Hinata mimicking her movements and stepping out into the hallway after her. Hinata internally sighed in relief when he saw Kageyama walking towards, the taller boy sipping from a carton of milk.

“Kageyama-kun, you’re so slow we were waiting forever for you to show up!” Hinata shouted, waving his arm in a quick greeting.

“Whatever dumbass I was like by like two minutes,” Kageyama grumbled around his straw before he choked a little on the milk in his mouth.

He finally noticed Kagayaku’s haircut.

“Your hair it’s uh…nuff…”

Kagayaku raised an eyebrow and huffed a small laugh. “Nuff?”

“I meant nice!” Kageyama blurted back, face turning red in only a few seconds.

Kagayaku actually burst out laughing, laughing even harder when she saw Kageyama’s embarrassed facial expression. Several students that walked down the halls or were standing around turned to look at her, the sound of her laughter drawing all kinds of attention.

“I’m s-sorry Kageyama!” Kagayaku spoke between giggles. “I don’t know why that was funny in the first place?” Kagayaku calmed down enough to wipe her teary eyes and collect her breath.

“Anyway let’s get going I’m starving.” Kagayaku walked past Hinata, ruffling the soft orange locks in an apology for earlier.

Hinata beamed at her retreating back and grabbed Kageyama’s arm, happily tugging the taller boy after the second year.

~

Kagayaku preferred eating her lunch on the roof, sitting as close to the edge of the roof as she could while watching students mingle in the courtyard. The first time Hinata and Kageyama saw Kagayaku mindlessly chewing her food while staring with wide cat-like eyes at the people down below. It was kinda creepy watching her chew then robotically put more food in her mouth; both boys swore she didn’t even blink. The door to the roof opened, Kagayaku pushing it open with practically no effort, Hinata usually struggled with it and had to push his entire body weight into it.

Kagayaku breathed in the slightly chilly air and let out a relaxed exhale, cold weather always soothed her for some reason. Hinata bounded after her, going right to their spot against the fence lining the roof. Kageyama followed after him at a slower pace while Kagayaku closed the door behind them; from the looks of things, it seemed the three friends were alone on the roof. A rather strong gust of wind flew by making both of the first years shiver from how cold it was.

“It’s so cold Kaga-chan!”

Kagayaku shrugged. “It’s not too bad, but if you’re really cold you can borrow my jacket.” Kagayaku offered already shrugging off her black jacket.

Hinata opened his mouth to say yes but Kageyama dropped his own school uniform jacket over Hinata’s head. Hinata squawked in surprise and pulled the jacket back to peer up at the tall setter.

“Ah how cute.” Kagayaku cooed, cradling her cheeks in her hands.

Hinata and Kageyama both flushed red and broke eye contact with each other. Kagayaku giggled at the little display of affection between the two, both first years were the only two people unaware of the others feelings. The entire Karasuno volleyball team knew they had feelings for each other, a large portion of the student body knew, and Kagayaku was also well aware.

“Alright, lovebirds let’s get eating before lunch is over.”

Kagayaku sat right up against the fence, staring down at the people below with the same vacant wide-eyed stare as always. Hinata and Kageyama heatedly discussed volleyball with each other right next to her, but their words were going in one ear and out the other. Suddenly Kagayaku’s thoughts went wild and crazed, gold eyes darting back and forth across the courtyard like a predator picking out its prey.

_“Short statured female, thin lacking quick mobility. Easy kill, little nutritional value, pursuing would be a waste of energy.”_

_“Male, average stature. Athletically built, harder target to chase down. Nutritional value questionable, further observation needed to determine pursuit.”_

_“Male, tall build. Long limbs make for longer strides, average build lacking stamina. Easy prey, Nutritional value lacking the proper amount of calories for consumption.”_

_“Prey in vicinity lack proper nutritional value, hunting will wait until later hours. Proper prey located-“_

A small hand gently touching her arm made her violently flinch and swing her arm to smack it away. Hinata jumped back to avoid Kagayaku’s quick moving arm and watched with wide eyes as Kagayaku scooted away from him, breathing hard with a petrified expression on her face. Kageyama had wrapped an arm around Hinata’s waist and pulled the small middle blocker closer to him, staring at Kagayaku with a concerned expression.

“I-I’m sorry….” Kagayaku whispered, pulling limbs closer to herself, making herself look smaller.

Hinata looked a little scared but didn’t let his fear get to him. “I-it’s fine Kaga-chan, your were mumbling to yourself and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Kagayaku’s eyes widened in fear; skin breaking out in a cold sweat. “Did…you make out….what I was saying?”

Kageyama should his head no. “You talking too quietly to make out what you were saying.”

Relief flooded through Kagayaku’s body. If they managed to make out what she was saying they would surely be terrified of her, and she’d lose two people she’s gotten so close too. She decided to change the subject before they started asking questions she couldn’t answer without risking their friendship.

“Hey uh you guys got a game coming up right?”

That did the trick.

Hinata and Kageyama both got excited looks on their faces, Hinata was a lot more vocal about his excitement though. “Yeah it’s a charity volleyball tournament; a lot of teams got invited to participate so people are going to come pay to see us play!”Hinata yelled in excitement, punching the air with how excited he was. Kageyama nodded along with the excitable ginger, eyes sparkling with happiness.

“Sounds like fun, I’ll be there to support you guys!” Hinata’s eyes sparkled as he gasped in excitement and Kageyama made that awkward wobbly smile he did when he was particularly happy about something. “Sounds pretty nice that you guys are playing for a good cause, I never got to see you guys play an actual game so you better impress me, got it?”

Hinata surged forward and grabbed Kagayaku’s hands shaking her arms up and down rapidly, Kagayaku could have easily kept her arms still but let him wave her arms around like cooked noodles instead. “I promise Kaga-chan you’ll be so impressed you’ll be flying out of the stands!”

Kagayaku giggled, eyes going soft as Hinata continued to babble excitedly, Kageyama chiming in every once in a while. Kagayaku zoned out then, staring at the two boys that she befriended in such a short time. When she came to Karasuno she was afraid of being the outcast again, the way she dressed in her heavy jacket, gloves, and custom-made face mask. She was completely ready to be categorized as a delinquent by everyone who even looked at her; she even went as far as picking fights with local gangs much to Alpha’s displeasure. But then she met Hinata who happily befriended her even though he witnessed firsthand how much damage she can do. With Hinata came Kageyama and with those two came the two second years that looked at her like she was some sort goddess, bringing her confidence through the roof. She could finally look in the mirror without wanting to shatter the glass.

“Oh ah Kagayaku-Senpai.” Kageyama spoke, rustling in his backpack for something.

Kagayaku scooted closer to her Kouhai, curiosity getting the best of her. Kageyama pulled out a squishy black cat plush, yellow button eyes shined in the light while its mouth was made up of silver string in a little 3 shape. Kagayaku actually teared up when Kageyama handed it to her, a small blush dusting his cheeks. She actually started crying when she turned the cat around and saw it had a tiny bobbed tail.

“Kageyama…” She whined, not even bothering to wipe away the tears running down her cheeks.

“Kageyama you made her cry!”

“I didn’t mean to I just wanted to give her a gift!”

“I..I love it…” Kagayaku whispered, cradling the small plush to her chest while she cried. “You guys are too good to me.”

“Waah, Kaga-chan! You’re good to us too!” Hinata cried out, bursting into tears too while hugging Kagayaku close to him.

Kageyama awkwardly sat there for a few seconds until Hinata roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him down into the awkward hug pile. This is what Kagayaku always wanted but knew she could never have, she tightened her arms around both boys in her arms. She would do anything and everything to protect this friendship, she’d protect them both with her life.

~

Saturday morning started off with an argument, a typical day in the Rockafellar household.

Kagayaku sat by the door, slipping her heeled combat boots onto her feet and lacing them up. Her legs were clad in black leggings and high waisted dark wash shorts. On top she wore a dark green backless crop top, the collar sitting high on her neck and lacked any sleeves. The shirt itself was rather tight but she didn’t seem to mind, her shorts and leggings were the same way. She decided to put her hair up in twin buns for today and lined her gold eyes in liquid eyeliner; wing’s perfectly done after many tries. She also applied coffee brown matte lipstick to her lips and put a similar color of eyeshadow on her eyelids.

Bento sat by her, sniffing the bag that was filled with snacks, drawing supplies and a small amount of money. Bento got curious enough to actually stick his head inside the backpack, when he pulled his head back out Bento had part of a large piece of black fabric in his mouth. Kagayaku chuckled and grabbed the fabric from his mouth; Bento let it go without a struggle wagging his tail knowing he did a good thing. Kagayaku gently stuffed the fabric back into her bag, making sure it wasn’t too wrinkled going back in the bag. The second year was planning on traveling to see Karasuno play in the charity tournament, the only time she ever watched volleyball was when she visited Karasuno during their practices and was super excited to see them play against other teams.

“You sure this is a  good idea Kagayaku?” Alpha grunted out, standing behind her with his burly arms crossed over his chest.

Kagayaku huffed in annoyance and stood up, taking her bag with her. “Yes, Alpha I’m sure this is a good idea, god you act like I’m an unstable bomb.”

Alpha looked unconvinced and proceeded to stare his little sister down, his glasses were off so there was no hiding the glaring green eyes. Kagayaku glared right back and even pulled her lips back to snarl at him with sharp teeth.

“Really, now?” Alpha snarked. “As far as I’m concerned you basically are a bomb waiting to blow, it’s only a matter of time before you do.”

“You know what Alpha I’m sick and tired of you treating me like some sort of deranged criminal! I’m not gonna go a rampage out of nowhere okay!?”

“You and I know damn well that is still a problem, you may not have had an episode in a long time but it’s still a possibility. Do I need to remind-“

Kagayaku exploded. “You don’t need to remind me shit! I know how fucked up I am Alpha and I’m trying to fix that! I’m trying my best to get my fucking life back while you stand there and ridicule me, it’s like you don’t want me to get better!”

Alpha just stood there as Kagayaku screamed in his face, facial expression unchanging even as the smaller girl got right in his face and snapped her teeth at him.

“Kaga I want you to get better-“

“No, you don’t!” Kagayaku shook her head in disbelief.”If you knew how I felt you wouldn’t treat me like this!”

Alpha’s patience was slowly wearing down. “I’m trying to keep you alive Kagayaku, the next time you lose control is going to lead you to a death sentence! I lost you once and I’m not going to lose you again!”

“Then let me live Alpha, let me have friends and be a normal teenager.”

Alpha shook his head no. “You know that can’t happen, Kaga, you can’t have a normal life anymore. I know you’re trying your best to get past all of this but you know it can’t happen! And besides what happens when your new friends find out about your past?”

Kagayaku remained silent, lowering her head to glare at the floor.

“It means you get hurt, they’ll think you’re some sort of monster and leave you behind!”

“They won’t-!“

“Bullshit!” Alpha roared, Kagayaku flinching away. Even Bento went running out of the hallway with his tail between his legs. “It's happened before one too many times! Not only that but when you do get close to someone you start hunting them Kagayaku!”

Kagayaku trembled from the force of the sobs she was trying to keep down.

“You hunted down your best friend and devoured her!”

**_“ENOUGH!”_** Kagayaku screamed, shaking the entire house.

In a fit of provoked rage and overwhelming despair, she launched her hand into the wall, small fist plowing right through the thick drywall and insolation. The entire house shook from the impact, structure groaning from trying to stabilize itself. Alpha looked at her with a hint of fear in his eyes but tried his best to remain calm. The last thing that was needed was both of them losing their cool, even though he did push her too far already. Alpha walked towards her to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but had to jump back to avoid the claws slashing through the air. Kagayaku stood there panting heavily with her eyes blown wide open, thick claws torn through the fabric of her gloves. She violently ripped her arm out of the wall and just stood there, trembling from the emotions she was trying to keep down.

“I don’t care what you think, that was in the past and I’m ready to move on and make amends. I feel fucking disgusted with my very core over what I’ve done, but I won’t let that happen again. Just let me live.” Kagayaku practically begged, walking out of the house without looking back.

~

The deafening sound of the motorcycle speeding down the road did nothing to drown out Kagayaku’s thoughts, her hands tightened on the handlebars and slowly speed up.

_“Just focus on the game, don’t look anywhere else but the players and everything will go just fine.”_

All too soon the building the charity tournament was being held came into view. Kagayaku mentally braced herself and pulled her motorcycle into the parking lot. The large lot already had cars pulling into it, people walking around and chatting with each other creating a loud background noise. When Kagayaku pulled off her helmet she felt the multiple eyes on her, normally people staring didn’t bother her but since she was already on edge the eyes were making her much more nervous than usual.

She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear while subtly looking the group of guys walking towards the building her right. Judging by what their wearing she guessed they were one of the teams set to participate in the tournament. The red of their tracksuits seemed to glow from the sunlight and actually forced Kagayaku to turn away, her eyes were always sensitive to bright colors to sunlight and the two of them together along with her anxiety bubbling up was starting to give her a headache.

Kagayaku flinched hard, shoulders jerking up to her ears when a group of girls suddenly started screeching loudly and very high pitched. She growled under her breath and turned glaring gold eyes onto the group of girls surrounding another tall player. His tracksuit was white with teal detailing instead of the harsh red of the other tracksuits. The guy’s hair was chocolate brown with swept up bangs and matching brown eyes. He didn’t seem to mind the flock of girls around him, Kagayaku chalked him up as some sort of flirt and sucked her teeth in annoyance.

“The hell do girls find attractive in a man like that?” Kagayaku muttered as she swung her leg off the bike.

She strapped the helmet onto on the handlebars and pocked the keys in her back pocket. Her heels clicked across the pavement as she walked towards the doors, black leather glove covered hand reaching into one of the side pockets of her bag for the small box of pocky she brought along. She had to walk past the tall player surrounded by the girls and decided pocky would be the best way to keep her mind busy and off the weird scene.

She just popped a chocolate covered stick in her mouth when she passed by the tall player, he looked over at her with wide eyes and she looked back with a neutral expression. Painted lips held the stick in her mouth as she rolled her eyes and quickened her pace, steps growing louder with harsher clicks against the pavement. She reached out to pull the door open but before she could another player, a teammate of the guy surrounded by the girls, judging by the tracksuit he was wearing came storming out of the doorway with a livid look on his face. Kagayaku was actually shocked by his sudden appearance and watched the man pass her with giant round eyes.

“Shittykawa!” The guy roared, making the other player flinch in fear.

Kagayaku raised an eyebrow as the shorter grabbed the other by the collar and shook him around, yelling in his non-apologetic face. Kagayaku snorted at the scene and finally walked through the doors, there were a lot more people then she was prepared for. Spectators walked through the hallways with signs, plastic megaphones, bottles, etc. all the chatter and noise from the large crowd of people were starting to get on Kagayaku’s anxiety, she never did do well with crowds. Her gold eyes darted around the crowd while she weaved her body around people simply standing around or moving too slow for her taste.

She sighed with relief when she saw Kiyoko and Yachi standing at a drinking fountain with multiple water bottles in their arms. Kagayaku walked towards them with a small smile on her face, waving her hand when Yachi looked up and spotted her.

“Kagayaku-san you came!” Yachi greeted and jogged up to the taller girl for a hug.

Since Kagayaku was already taller than Yachi and had four-inch heels on it was no surprise how red Yachi’s face got when her face met breast.

“I-I’m so sorry!”

“It’s no big deal Yachi, really!” Kagayaku reassured. “You guys want help filling these?”

“That would be nice, thank you. I like your hair by the way, it suits you.” Kiyoko softly spoke up.

“Oh thank you!”

Kagayaku grabbed the bottle from her hand that the older girl offered and screwed the lid on with nimble fingers. The three girls started making small talk and soon enough all of the bottles were completely filled. Kagayaku insisted on carrying all of the water bottle baskets, a simple task for her while the other two girls carried their own bags. The three girls started walking towards the gym where the teams participating were warming up in.

“Hey, Kagayaku-san?” Yachi spoke up.

Kagayaku hummed in response. “Did you bring the banner?”

Kagayaku tilted her head in thought. “Depends if you guys brought the fly banner or not, our little display will be pretty incomplete without it.”

“We brought it!” Yachi happily exclaimed, Kiyoko smiling quietly beside them.

“Good, the other banner’s in my bag.” Kagayaku hummed in surprise when her phone vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out and grinned at the message on the screen. “And I just got confirmation that the rest of our little group will be here in about ten minutes.”

“It’s so nice what you’re doing for the team Kagayaku-san, they’ll be so excited to see so many people come and watch them play.” Kiyoko suddenly spoke up, laying a delicate hand on Kagayaku’s shoulder.

“Oh a-ah no problem, I mean people should see how they play. I’ve heard they used to be called ‘Clipped wings crows’ or something like that and well they’ve come so far from that! All of the players have improved so much from what I’ve seen; they deserve a little cheer squad. You know? No matter how small or large the improvement everyone deserves some praise for how far they’ve come.” Kagayaku passionately spoke voice and eyes going soft towards the end of her spiel.

Kiyoko and Yachi just stared at her, not really expecting such a passionate speech from her. Kagayaku seemed to realize the shift in mood as she felt her face flare up with heat. Her face was burning to the point where she felt like smoke was going to start pouring out of her ears.

“Oh geez I didn’t mean to make this awkward, let’s just forget I said anything!”

“No no that was nice, you really care about these boys,” Kiyoko reassured her, giggling lightly behind her hands.

Kagayaku still looked visibly flustered and even more so when both girls started giggling. Kagayaku suddenly perked up and flicked her gold eyes across the crowd, searching for something. Neither girls seemed to notice her odd behavior, both conversing with each other. Kagayaku eye’s landed on a figure walking in the opposite of her and her companions, from what she can see the figure was tall and male. Large hoodie with the hood up obscuring their face and making it hard for her to distinguish who they were but she could just tell he was bad news. She kept her eyes on him until he disappeared into the crowd, gold eyes harshly glaring.

“This is where we’ll be playing Karasuno will be playing, you and I will sit in the stands Kagayaku!” Yachi exclaimed, looking up at Kagayaku with sparkling eyes.”Is that alright with you, Kagayaku-san?”

Kagayaku grinned down at her. “That’s cool with me, bet we’ll have a nice view of all the action!”

Kagayaku breathed in deep and slowly exhaled as Kiyoko opened the doors and the sounds of volleyballs hitting hands and the floor rang in her ears. Multiple teams scattered across the courts, players doing various warm-ups while spectators started filling in the stands and started putting up their banners for the teams they were cheering on.

“Ah Rockafellar-san, glad to see you made it!” Takeda greeted with a bright smile.

Kagayaku smiled back while she placed the water bottles down. “Come now sensei I told you to call me Kagayaku, Rockafellar is such a mouthful! Besides I wouldn’t miss a chance to see you guys play!”

“Then we’ll be sure to make it worth your time,” Ukai smirked. “You brought that little surprise right?”

Kagayaku nodded and grabbed her bag off her back, she set it down in front of both adults and bent over to unzip it. She flashed the black fabric that was inside with a cheeky grin, Ukai grinned back and gave her a thumbs up.

“Nice kid, boys will love it.”

“I hope so, your lovely managers and I worked really hard on it.”

Yachi eeped and flushed a bright red, Kiyoko blushed as well but not as extreme as her Kouhai. “W-what no! Kagayaku-san you did almost all of the work!” Yachi tried to argue.

Kagayaku huffed and waved her hand dismissively. “Oh c’mon you guys were a big help!”

Takeda laughed as Yachi became ever more flustered and became a stammering mess. Poor girl still had a hard time taking positive feedback and compliments. Ukai looked over onto the court and narrowed his eyes in anger.

“Oi you two, quit your damn staring and get back to warm-ups!”

Kagayaku jumped from shock and turned around to face the court, of course, Tanaka and Noya were staring. Those two were easily distracted by the sight of any girl, Kagayaku gave them a wave and a toothy grin before facing Yachi again. The second-year snorted out a laugh when she heard Daichi start scolding the two second years, he sounded just as angry as he always did when the two got into trouble.

“Should we head up Yachi?”

“Oh yes, of course.”

Kagayaku followed the small manager up the stairs and to their seats, Kagayaku pulling out her phone to text her friends where they would be seating. Kagayaku opened her bag again and reached in, pulling the thick black fabric out of the bag. Yachi started to help her as well and walked few paces away from her Senpai with the fabric clutched in her hands.

“Okay on three, drape it over okay?”

“Yup!”

“Okay, one, two, three!”

Rustling fabric sounded as the banner was revealed. The black fabric had a gorgeous orange sunset painted onto it with a silhouetted cityscape in the background. In the foreground was what looked like a large pile of junk, kicked over trash cans, bottles, boxes, thrown out food, etc. The finally peace to the painted banner was the large murder of crows flying across the landscape, leaving feathers in the air as they flew together as a group.

“Alright Yachi, let’s see this murder fly!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! Take a look at my Kagayaku's character profile on my Instagram! @PopsicleFSA Also I really appreciate creative criticism to make my stories better so don't be shy!


End file.
